Después de todo
by Hunger95
Summary: Después de todo, a Finn le gustaban los abrazos de Santana.


Te observaban.

Te observaban con tanta firmeza que temblaste por un momento.

Podías escuchar el silencio de la habitación. El murmullo por lo bajo de algunos compañeros, que parecían impacientes de que hicieses algo. Si eras honestamente sincero, ni siquiera tú mismo entendías que era lo que estabas haciendo.

Era tu último año en esa escuela, y habías conseguido algo importante, y a la vez, que parecía insignificante para aquellos ojos ajenos, ingenuos, estúpidos. Aquellos ojos que no eran capaces de contemplar la belleza de aquello que habías obtenido.

Los ojos de tus amigos se clavaban sobre tu figura. La chica que te gustaba, de la que estabas enamorado, estaba allí, sonriéndote; instándote con su sonrisa a que comenzases. Siempre te preguntaste que había visto en ti. Qué era lo que había logrado conquistarla.

Pero, pese a todo eso, lo único que te importaba en ese momento era la mirada de ella. No de la que era tu novia. No de la mujer que había conquistado tu corazón.

No.

No era ella.

Era aquella que lograba minar la moral de cualquiera. Una chica que se metía con todos. Una muchacha que llamaba motes dañinos y mezquinos a veces hacia la gente.

Una de las mejores amigas que hubieses podido tener.

A veces, te preguntabas como podía durar esa relación de amor-odio que tan bien teníais. Esa relación tan complementaria en muchos aspectos. Una relación basada en insultos y apoyos mutuos. Una relación que estaba influenciada por el cariño que le guardabas.

Porque no solo era tu amiga.

Fue tu primera vez.

Fue esa persona que te robó, y a la vez, entregaste, lo más sagrado e importante de tu vida.

Quizás al principio, te arrepentiste. Podía ser comprensible, ¿no? Te habías dado cuenta así que seguías enamorado de Rachel Berry. Habías entendido que habías perdido la virginidad con la persona equivocada.

Pero eso no impedía que lo recordases con cierta ternura.

Y ahora, quizás al principio un poco a posta, le habías causado un daño irreparable. O bueno, sí reparable, aunque ella no lo creyese así. Tú al menos pensabas que no habías hecho nada malo. Solamente hacer que aceptase, aunque fuese por obligación, lo que en verdad era. Lo que en verdad sentía.

Habías metida la pata, como siempre, pero sin malicia alguna.

¿Acaso podrías desearle mal aunque entre vosotros no hubiese una amistad?

Te quedaste en silencio un momento, apoyando tus manos en el piano de la sala del club. Bajaste la mirada, manteniendo el ritmo un poco, mirando un instante al pianista, Brad, para que comenzase a tocar.

Empezaste a cantar la canción, sintiendo su mirada, en un principio penetrante, sobre tu figura. Debías admitir que siempre te había impresionado la fuerza que sus ojos transmitían. Era tal que lograba que temblases por completo.

Podías percibir el frío del material del piano, el tacto suave de las yemas de tus dedos con el instrumento, apoyando también las palmas de las manos, como si así lograses apoyarte de una caída casi segura.

Seguías entonando la canción, atreviéndote a mirarla, esbozando una suave sonrisa. Cerraste los ojos para evitar su pasividad, o su seriedad. A veces te costaba entender si estaba enfadada o mostraba indiferencia.

Fuiste rodeado por los violinistas que iban a acompañar a Brad en la canción. Pero tú seguías, sintiéndote a gusto con esa calidad, esa seguridad de no estar solo en la habitación con ella. Estabas completamente seguro que sería capaz de asesinarte en aquel mismo momento.

Al final volviste a mirarla, con un poco de decisión, introduciendo tus manos en el bolsillo del pantalón. Te alejaste del piano sin apartar la vista de ella, viendo como entreabría la boca, como si fuese a decir algo, aunque lo único que sucedió fue que cogía aire, como si estuviese reservando fuerzas para pegarte de nuevo una cachetada como la otra vez.

O en el fondo, sabías que no lo volvería a hacer, y no por el hecho de que pudiesen expulsarla.

No.

Eras consciente de que, en ese momento, sería capaz de todo, menos de hacerte eso. Sentías el presentimiento de estar llegando al fondo de su corazón, en esa barrera llamada miedo.

Seguías mirándola, sonriendo de vez en cuando; creías que así recibiría tu cariño y comprensión. Que entendería que, de cualquiera manera, pasara lo que pasase, podía contar contigo para lo que necesitases.

Al fin y al cabo, era tu amiga, ¿no?

Te aparta de vez en cuando la mirada, como si lo necesitase para coger fuerzas. Cierras los ojos de nuevo, abriéndolos para coger la silla y sentarte frente a ella.

Cara a cara.

Ojos a ojos.

Hubo un momento en el que miraste a tu novia. No podías evitarlo. La veías tan preciosa que era algo imposible de contener. La querías. Era un amor que había pasado por muchas cosas, y tenías el presentimiento de que pasarían de alguna manera u otra de nuevo. Era vuestro destino. No sabías si el estar juntos, pero sí siempre queriéndoos. De algún modo u otro.

Ella gira su rostro, mirando de soslayo a sus compañeros, que la observan. Y sonríe. ¿Con timidez? No estás seguro del todo, pero te gusta esa sonrisa suya. Te parece verdadera, y sincera. ¿Alguna vez la habías visto así? No sabías ni tan siquiera qué pensar, pero seguías cantando.

Cantabas de una manera que podías asustar a todos, porque la fuerza de tu voz lograba que ella misma se quedase sin poder replicarte nada. Podía cortarte en medio de la canción; es más, era algo que tenías en mente incluso. Pero observar que sonreía solo aumentaba tus ganas de darle uno de tus abrazos. De esos en los que sobresales porque eres demasiado alto para los demás.

Empiezas a notar que se pone nerviosa, mordiéndose el labio y bajando la mirada. Sus ojos están vidriosos, aclarándose por un instante. Siempre te han gustado sus ojos, porque eran fuertes e indomables, como ella.

También esa mueca que ejerció con sus labios. Cuando la besaste, o te besó ella a ti por primera vez, fue como raro, porque sus labios parecían dulces y suaves, y cuando se juntaron con los tuyos por primera vez, fue como una unión compenetrada, y a su vez, sin sentido.

Miraste a los demás, y no pudiste evitar sonreír por todos los que estaban allí, y por algunos que faltaban. Pero lo que más te gustaba de ese sitio es que era tu casa. Y que ellos eran tu familia. A veces con sus más y sus menos. Con peleas, discusiones, distintas opiniones. A veces no había respeto y todo acababa en una bronca impresionante.

Pero eso era para ti una familia.

Aquellos con los que acababas medio matándote. Aquellos a los que podías insultar porque, después de todo, estaban allí para recogerte en la caída.

Daba igual todo aquello que dijeses.

O bueno, no daba igual, pero eras consciente de que, al final, os acababa pudiendo algo que se llamaba amor, o amistad, depende de cómo lo pensase cada uno, pensabas.

Era una unión que se confirmó cuando, en las últimas estrofas, ellos se unieron a ti, logrando que ella se quedase un momento perpleja, mirando a su alrededor. Parecía insegura. Y aunque eras consciente de que la antigua Santana volvería, que eso no cambiaría nunca, eras consciente de que algo había cambiado.

Para bien, o para mal.

Terminaste la canción, mirándola un instante con atención. Ella apartó un poco la vista, logrando que te sintieses un poco decepcionado.

Sabías que no tenías por qué estarlo, pero esperabas que, al menos, reaccionase. No sabías con qué, pero lo que no esperabas por su parte era eso. Silencio.

Solamente silencio.

Un silencio que querías perturbar con una escapada. Con un movimiento de silla. Apartas la mirada, girando un poco tu rostro. Sonríes, transmitiendo con esa sonrisa que lo habías intentado.

Pero cuando te levantas, ella también lo hace, deteniéndote.

Te mira a los ojos con una suavidad que pocas veces le has visto.

Y es cuando te dice "gracias" y te abraza, sonsacando en ti una sonrisa.

Sí. Discutíais, metíais la pata, parecía que os podíais odiar entre todos, que en cualquier momento el grupo se acabaría disolviendo.

Parecía tantas cosas que no estabas seguro de nada más que de eso.

Pero cuando ella te abrazó, rodeándote con sus brazos, te sentiste mucho mejor.

No eras el chico más perfecto, ni el más guapo (ella te lo recuerda tan a menudo que te hace dudar a veces de muchas cosas) ni el más inteligente (hasta hace poco no sabías cómo era tener un hijo); pero eras un buen amigo, o eso pensabas.

Y quizás, después de todo, no estabas equivocado.

Pero había algo que sí que tenías claro.

Que eras Finn Hudson, cantante del Glee club, jugador de fútbol, novio de la estrella Rachel Berry, amigo de sus amigos, perteneciente a la familia del Glee.

Y, que, después de todo, te gustaban los abrazos de Santana López.


End file.
